The ABCs of a Mentally Unstable YouTuber
}}| }}} - }} | Directed by | } |- | Produced by | } |- | Written by | } |- | Starring | } |- | Music by | } |- | Distributed by | } |- | Release date(s) | } |- | Running time | } |- | Language | } |- | Budget | } |- | Gross revenue | } |- | Preceded by | } |- | Followed by | } |- |} This is movie that uses the concept from "The ABCs of Death" but will not be a horror film and all 26 segments all come with one big message. This will be the first video following a 3 week YouTube Hiatus (YouTube Hiatus). Just like The ABCs of Death ''this film will have 26 segments. But this will be written, directed and started by Roger Estrada. This will also star other people in Roger's life like; Karina Robaina, Jessica Cackowski, Kayed Farhat, Cynthia Vento, and more. Plot Just like ''The ABCs of Death ''this film will have 26 segments. But this will be written, directed and started by Roger Estrada. All 26 segments will reflect on true events on Roger's life and what would have happened if he fell into the tempation of deep depression and suicide. Segments 'All Segments Star Roger Estrada as Himself' 'A is for Asshole' 'B is for Band' 'C is for Cliché.exe' 'D is for Danger' 'E is for ''E=MC²' F is for FMBC G is for Guy Fawks H is for Humiliation I is for Image J'' ''K is for Kick Ass L is for Love M is for My Chemical Romance N is for No one O is for OURSELVES P is for Player Q is for Quarterback R is for Rumour S is for Style T is for Time U is for Un-normal V is for Voice W is for Wrecked X is for XtraordinarY Y is for YouTube Z'' Spoilers *This will be a gigantic parody of the movie The ABCs of Death. *'' ''NO SEGMENTS FROM THE "The ABCs of Death" ''WILL BE PARODIED!' *A segment will make alot of refrences to creepypastas. *Karina Robaina will not record Skyhood's "Horror Movie" ''with Roger Estrada anymore. Reasons are unknown. *DyE's hit song ''"Fantasy" ''will be recorded for the video. *This parodies Roger's paranoia in horror media and the media itself. *Cynthia Vento and Jessica Cackowski were casted (1/7) however, this could be for Normal Porn For Normal People. *Orinially this was a comedic way of explaining why Roger took the 3 week hiatus. But will now reflect on true events on Roger's life. *An original shortie called "M is for Musical" will not be a premired in this episode anymore. Reasons are unknown. This was submited to "The ABCs of Death Look For the 26th Director" film making competiton but dident make the cut. *Roger was in the studio (1/10) however, this could be for This is Roger Estrada 2.0 *Dante Morning-Star will make a special guest apperence in it. *At the moment it is still being decided wether ''"Roar" by: Katy Perry will be the last number of the episode. *This will all be directed by Roger Estrada and Dante Morning-Star. *This will reflect on some events that has happened in Roger's life from the beginning of summer till the end of January. *A Sneek peek to A is for Asshole was tweeted by Roger. *One of the trailers is rumored to be a music video of a cover of a another My Chemical Romance song and will be released as a single but will not be in a segment in the movie *Karely Aguilar was casted (1/22) Songs '''''SONG LIST IS NOT DONE!!!!!